Taking Over Me
by kitykat17
Summary: Someone from Izzie's past comes to haunt her, and she must do everything she can to fight back without putting her life at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: as we all know, I do not own Grey's Anatomy

Hi everyone! This will be the first chapter of a story of Izzie's battle with her past. This is mainly just an intro, so I hope you'll enjoy it and come back to see the story unfold.

Taking Over Me part 1

Izzie Stevens had been fifteen when she met him. At the time he seemed to be great; he said all the right things, put her in front of him self. She adored him, as other girls before her had. Only she didn't know that those girls now hated and even feared him.

His name was Alan. Al Chambers. One night they went out, like they did many times before. It started out normal. Nice dinner, walk in the park where they talked of their futures. He then took her back to his car, so he could take her home and call it a night.

He had almost reached her neighborhood when he pulled over in the opposite direction. _What are you doing_? she had asked_. I want to make things more serious_, he had replied. After a moment she understood what he meant. _No_, she said. _Not yet. Let's wait_.

And he said, _I don't want to wait_.

She noticed how serious he was. She went to get out of the car, but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

I can't, she said. Please just let me go.

He wouldn't. To make himself as clear as possible, he brought out persuasion; a twelve inch knife. _You do or say anything in which I find inappropriate_, he said, _and_ _I'll kill you_.

No one ever found out what happened that night.

Izzie became pregnant. She told her mother it was Al's, but said that it had been willingly. Al found out about the pregnancy and said he wanted no part in it. He left her alone. At least until after the baby was born and given up. He would call and visit her, though she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. After a while and some threats from her mother, he stopped bothering her.

The last time she seen him was just as she was leaving home. _Come with me_, he had said. _We could be so happy together_. Of course she hadn't, and left, thinking she'd never see him again. She wished that she could have done something to put him away. But she was afraid, and her fear of him never left her.

She went to medical school. She did modeling. She forgot about Al Chambers. Not totally, of course, but believing he was gone was enough to ease her fear.

She never expected him to come back. But he did. He always did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie followed Bailey and George down to the clinic. She and George have had a rocky relationship these past few days. Between their night and Callie, their friendship wasn't what it used to be. She wished things could just go back to normal, though other parts of her wished that it would go the opposite way. But they wouldn't. He had a wife, and she knew that he would never do that to Callie.

The clinic was fairly busy today. Bailey was quite pleased with the way things had been running. George went off to help a man in the corner of the room. Izzie looked at the man and froze.

"Stevens?" Bailey said. "Did I tell you to just stand there?"

Izzie ignored her. The man caught her eye and grinned.

"Go with O'Malley," Bailey said impatiently.

"No," Izzie said, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I- I can go over-"

"I am the boss of you," Bailey said firmly. "What I say is what you do."

"But-"

"Go_. Now_."

Izzie looked at her. Bailey turned around. Izzie took a breath and walked over to George.

"Hello there," the man said with a grin. "You look _very_ familiar to me. Have we ever met?"

She just looked at him.

"He said he's been having constant headaches," George told Izzie. "I'm thinking-"

"O'Malley!" Bailey called. "Come over here a minute!"

"Wait!" Izzie said quickly. "Don't!"

George looked at her with a surprised and curious look.

"I'll be right back."

She watched him go. She reluctantly turned back around.

"Hello Izzie," Al said with a twisted grin.

"Constant headaches, huh?" Izzie said.

"Yes indeed," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie whispered.

"Come to visit an old friend," he said.

"You have to get out of here," Izzie said. "What ever you came for you're not gonna get it. So just leave. Or I'll-"

"Do absolutely nothing," Al said. "Sorry hon but I'm not leaving. I have some business to take care of."

"What are you bored with your life, so you come to scare me again?" Izzie said. "It isn't going to happen."

"I heard our daughter was here," he said thoughtfully.

She stared at him. "How'd you know that?"

"I know everything." He grinned. "I'm not leaving. I'm having fun already."

George came back over. "I'm going to take him up for a CT. are you coming?"

"Take him yourself," Izzie said, and walked away.

"Wow," Al said as George watched her go in surprise. "She's a snappy one, ain't she?"

Izzie left the clinic, not caring what Bailey said. There was no way she was going to let him do this to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Grey's Anatomy

"So you think it's fine to just walk out like that?"

"No."

"You have a job to do and you're supposed to do it."

"I know."

"Then tell me why you thinks it's fine to just walk out when you feel like it."

Izzie sighed impatiently. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Just what?" Bailey said, hands on her hips.

"I know that man," Izzie said. "And we aren't the best of friends."

Bailey observed her. "I see. So you just walk out."

"I'm sorry," Izzie said again exasperatedly. " I just can't- I can't be near him. And I really mean it when I say that."

"Who is he?" Bailey asked curiously.

"Someone I knew growing up," Izzie said shortly.

Bailey sighed. "Alright. Fine. George took him up to CT, so you have no excuse why you can't go in there now."

"Okay," Izzie sighed, and turned back to go to the clinic.

"And no more walking out!" Bailey called after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie joined Meredith, Cristina, Alex and George at lunch. She sat down without saying anything or looking at them. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

"What was up with you walking out like that?" George asked her. "It was like you were afraid of that guy."

Izzie just looked at him.

"Who?" Meredith asked curiously.

"You're not, are you?" George asked, ignoring Mer.

"Just drop it, okay?" Izzie said. "He's nobody."

"Who?" Mer asked again impatiently.

"No one," Izzie said, giving George a warning look. He gave up and dropped the subject.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" he asked Cristina.

"Horrible," Cristina said dully. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh come on," Mer said. "It'll be great."

"Yeah," Cristina laughed.

Al Chambers sat down at a table not far from theirs. Izzie seen this.

" Oh my god," she sighed, putting her hands to her face.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Al smiled and waved. The others didn't notice this; they were looking at Izzie.

"Iz?" Alex said.

"It's nothing," she said, bringing her hands down, feeling quite angry that she had reacted that way. "I was just thinking about something."

George noticed Izzie looking past them. He followed her gaze. She was looking at the patient they had treated earlier. He looked back at Izzie. She looked at him and realized he had seen her looking at Al.

"What-?" he started, but she cut him off, standing up. "I have some work to do."

"Izzie-" George said, making to stand up too.

"By myself," she said, and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," George said, watching Al follow Izzie with his eyes.

But he wanted to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie sat by herself in the on-call room. She couldn't let this get to her. She couldn't have anyone find anything out about Al; if they did, she wouldn't be the only one who'd have to face him, and she knew that was a fact. Al was not one to underestimate or take jokingly. He wasn't afraid of doing anything; he knew people were too afraid of him to make a sound. He made sure that his secrets were kept. And anyone who tried to fight against him- they better have a good plan up their sleeve.

She knew that George was going to try to pry something out of her; she would have to make sure he dropped it and worry about his own problems. Let her deal with hers.

Once it was time to get back to work, she left the on-call room, face impassive. She went on with her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She closed her locker, ready to go home for the night, he passed them all, including George, who tried to say something, without comment. She made her way out of the hospital without speaking to anybody. The night was calm and quiet. She was glad to just go home and put the day behind her.

"Going home already?"

Izzie jumped and turned around. He grinned at her.

"It's funny," he said. "Turns out there was nothing wrong with me. Just need to slow down on the drinking."

"Why can't you just leave?" Izzie said pleadingly. "I really don't have the time for this."

"Yes, so busy with your doctor life," Al said. "I'm very impressed. You actually made it."

"Yes I did," she said. "You can't be here. You can't."

"Well I think I can," he said. "Since when have I listened to you?"

He came closer.

"_Get away from me_!" she said, and slapped him across the face.

George stopped on the other side of the parking lot.

Al rubbed his face, now looking angry enough to frighten her.

"My, aren't you something," he said. He seen George looking at them. "I'm not leaving. I'm not done with you."

He walked away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please review again and tell me what you think! Katy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over Me part 3

The next day dawned cold and gloomy. Izzie hadn't said much to Mer or Alex at home; she spent time away from everyone in her room trying to figure out what she was going to do. She went to work feeling nervous, as though she expected someone to jump out and attack her. Well, she pretty much did.

She closed her locker door with a yawn; she hadn't slept well the night before. She saw George standing next to her.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"So what was that about last night?" he asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she said distractedly.

"In the parking lot."

She stared at him for a moment then looked away.

"I don't know what-"

"Don't give me that," he said at once. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. So who is that guy? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody," she said firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

He grabbed her arm as she walked around him. "Tell me what's going on. I mean it. I want to help."

"You have nothing to help me with," she said in an undertone. "Now I'm serious George. Just let me go."

She pulled away from him and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"What?" Izzie said, falling back into reality.

"I was talking to you," Bailey said in an angry tone.

"Sorry," Izzie said, "I was just-"

"You need to get your head out of the clouds, Stevens," Bailey snapped.

"Yes," Izzie said. "I'm sorry."

Bailey gave her a cold look then went back to evaluation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meredith!" George said, catching up to her in the hallway.

"Hey," she said.

"Have you talked to Izzie?" he asked.

"Talked to her?" she asked. "Since-?"

"Well, last night," George said.

"Um- well she really didn't say much last night. She went to bed early."

"Was she acting- I don't know- different from usual?"

"I don't know," Mer said, looking curious. "Why? Is something going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he said. "So tell me if she says anything, okay?"

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Thanks," George said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," she said, and they parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Iz," Alex said, sitting down next to her in the empty hallway.

"Hey," she said back, not looking up from the charts she was going over.

"You've been quiet," he said. "Any reason why?"

"No," she said shortly. "I've just been busy, that's all."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "We're going out to Joe's tonight. You coming with?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, thinking some nice alcohol might help her lighten up a bit.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"Will you stop asking me that?" she said rather loudly. He stared at her.

She looked embarrassed but ignored it.

"I have work to do."

"Fine," he said, and got up and walked away.

She felt bad for yelling at him, but she was getting tired of them hovering over her. She wasn't a child. She could take care of herself. She knew that she couldn't have them find anything out. She was still upset that George had seen her and Al last night. That was a big no-no. she knew George wouldn't drop it. She wished she knew what to do. But she didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed slowly for her. Neither George nor Alex said anything again, which she was very grateful for. She was relieved when the end of the day came and she could relax and maybe have a good time without angry residents or nosy friends.

Mer, Cristina, Alex and George were already in the locker room when she got there. She opened her locker, thankful that no one had said anything to her.

Something fell out of her locker. She looked down at the ground. It was a note of some kind. She picked it up off the floor. She scanned over it with a sinking heart.

_I'm glad (and I'm sure you are too) that you've kept your mouth shut about me. You're playing along very nicely. I am beginning to enjoy myself, though I know that I have much more fun to come up with still. I hope that you are enjoying my visit as much as I am. I'll see you later, and we can talk more._

_And don't say anything about this. I'll know if you do before you even walk out of this hospital._

_Yours truly,_

Al 

"Iz!"

She jumped, shoved the note in her locker, and slammed it shut.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?" Mer asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," she said with a forced smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie was mostly silent as she sat next to Meredith at the end of the bar. George kept on shooting her looks, but she didn't notice it. She stirred her drink over and over, waiting for the day to end. For everything to end.

No one said anything to her. They figured she'd snap if they did (Alex had warned them.)

So they let her deal with whatever on her own.

Her phone rang. She sighed and looked at it. She didn't recognize the number. Her heart skipped a beat. She hesitated, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there."

She looked at the others. They didn't notice anything. She stood up and walked away to a quieter place.

"How'd you get this number?"

"How do I do anything?"

She looked over at her friends again. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Al said innocently.

"Yeah that's great for you," she said. "I'm busy-"

"Standing in a corner?"

Her heart skipped a beat again. She looked around.

"Where are you?"

"That's for me to know," he said.

"I can't do this," she said pleadingly. "Just-" she closed her eyes. "I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

"Don't hang up on me."

She did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Thank you for your reviews! I enjoy reading them and hearing what you have to say. I'm trying the best I can to make this story good, so I really rely on you guys to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to include my thanks to DarkAngel1890 who helped with the ideas for this chapter.

Taking Over Me part 4

Izzie lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She didn't mention her phone call to anyone (of course) and they hardly seemed to notice anything.

A knock sounded at her door. She debated whether to say anything or not, then said, "Come in."

The door creaked open. Meredith looked in.

"Hey," she said, coming in and closing the door.

"Hi," Izzie said sitting up. "Is there something you need?"

"Just wanted to talk," she said with an unconvincing smile.

"Did George put you up to this?" Izzie asked.

"No," Mer said. "Well not exactly."

"Of course," Izzie sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Mer asked, sitting on the bed.

Izzie held back the temptation to raise her voice.

"Everything's fine."

"Because you haven't been acting like yourself," Mer said quickly. "We just want to make sure that everything's alright."

"Like I said, everything's fine," Izzie said impatiently.

Meredith just looked at her for a moment, as though she was trying to figure out what was going on by just looking at her.

"Okay," Mer said finally. "But- if you _do_ feel like talking, you can come to me."

"Okay," Izzie said.

Meredith waited a few moments longer, then got up. "Well goodnight then."

" 'Night," Izzie said.

Meredith gave her a small smile and left the room. Izzie went back to staring at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you coming home right after work tonight?"

"What?" George said distractedly, looking away from Izzie.

Callie looked in the direction he was looking a few seconds before. Her face darkened but she didn't say anything.

"Are you coming home after work?"

"Oh, yeah," George said, closing his locker door.

"You haven't been saying much these past couple days," Callie observed. "Is something going on?"

"No," he said at once. "Everything's fine."

"Alright," she said. "So I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah," George said, and he looked over at Izzie again.

Callie walked away, not looking very happy.

"A dress," Cristina was saying to Meredith. "I said no dress, and now there's a dress. I said no alter and now there's an alter. Doesn't he care about how _I_ want things? I mean come on, there's two people here, not one."

"Well you were going to do the same to him," Alex said. "Don't be hypocritical, Yang."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," Cristina snapped.

Meredith laughed. George walked over to her, and said quietly so the others didn't hear, "Have you talked to Izzie?"

"Um-yeah, last night," Mer said. "She didn't tell me anything. Said everything was fine. I have to admit that she is acting different though."

"Thank you," George said. "I have to figure out what's going on."

"Or maybe not," Mer said. "Maybe this is something she has to deal with herself. I'm sure if she wants our help she'll ask. If not, this hovering is just gonna get her angry."

"You're right," George said fairly. "But I still want to figure it out."

Meredith sighed and shook her head.

"What?" George said. "I can't help it. And I can't watch her be like this."

Meredith gave him a smile.

"Do what you have to."

Izzie opened her locker door again. She felt exhausted. She had spent much of the night staring at the ceiling, for when she fell asleep she had nightmares that she'd rather not spend her night having.

She found another note.

_How does he do it?_ she asked herself, picking it up.

This one was shorter than the last.

_I don't appreciate being hung up on. That's not very nice. You'll have to learn to be nice._

She folded the note and put it back in her locker. It was then that she realized that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. He wasn't going to leave until he had satisfiedly driven her crazy. Or worse.

"Hey, Izzie," George said in a falsely bright voice.

She closed her locker and smiled rather sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said, no longer forcing a smile. "Didn't mean to offend you."

She just looked at him for a moment, then came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to have the same conversation with him again. Instead she walked away from him, never saying a word.

George turned and looked at Meredith. She shrugged. He sighed and followed Izzie out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Stevens?" Bailey asked him in the hallway later that day. "I've been looking for her. She hasn't answered my pages."

"I don't know," he said. "But don't be surprised by it." 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I don't know." He paused for a moment. "That man that was in the other day, with the chronic headaches? Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Bailey thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. What about him?"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"I know we told him to stop drinking and sent him on his way."

George sighed.

"Why?" Bailey asked impatiently.

"I think- never mind," George said. "I'll go find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of the on-call room opened.

"This rooms taken, thank you," Izzie said without looking up.

"I see that."

She sat up quickly, her heart dropping. Al sat down at the foot of the bed. She didn't move.

"Why've you been so mean to me?" he asked. "I came all the way out here to see you and all you do is avoid me."

She said nothing. She was too frightened to say anything.

"Don't have an answer?" he said. "That's too bad, I like answers."

"Get out of here," she said firmly, yet her voice shook.

"Don't worry, your friend ain't here yet. I ain't gonna do anything, I'm not stupid. I just wanted you to know that I'm still here. That I'm waiting. Okay?"

"Get out," she whispered.

He grinned. "Whatever you say, miss bossy," he said standing up. "I plan on see you later, where we can _really _talk. Now your little nosy friend's on his way, so I'm gonna get myself outta here. I'll see you later."

He gave her one last haunting smile and left the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes, tears of fear and of relief that he was gone. For now. She let the tears come, because she knew they would sooner or later, and it was better if she were alone instead of out there.

The door opened again and she nearly screamed. But it was George, looking concerned.

"Izzie?" he said, coming in. "What's wrong?"

"Just get out of here!" she said in what she meant to be a firm voice, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Izzie-"

"I mean it George just go. _Go_!"

"Okay," he said, afraid for her. He backed out of the room and left her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Bailey."

Izzie came up to her. Bailey turned around.

"Where have you been?" Bailey said angrily. "I have been waiting for you, and I don't like to wait, Stevens."

"I know," Izzie said quickly. "I was- I wasn't feeling well."

Bailey observed her, making Izzie feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What is going on with you?" Bailey asked, her voice not as cold; she merely sounded as though she was as tired of this as Izzie was.

Izzie opened her mouth to say _nothing_, but it didn't work.

"I just- I have a lot going on right now."

"Well you better sort it out. I'm not going to take this for much longer."

"I understand," Izzie said. "I'll do what I can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie avoided George the rest of the day. He didn't mention his encounter with Izzie to Meredith, which Izzie was grateful for. She went home that night (making sure she was not by herself) hoping to get some uninterrupted sleep.

When they arrived home, Meredith picked up something on the doorstep.

"Something came for you," she said to Izzie.

Izzie looked at the package with increasing fright. She took it unwillingly.

They went inside. Izzie tried to escape to her room, but Mer caught her before she could.

"Hey wait! Who's it from? I want to see!"

"Well I was-"

"Oh come on," Alex said. "Let us see. We're nosy, remember? We'll see it anyway."

Izzie looked at them then slowly went back down the steps. She took the box into the living room and sat it on the table. Mer and Alex waited for her to open it. She grudgingly did.

She let out a small scream as she took off the top. It fell to the floor. Meredith gasped and Alex cursed.

It was a box full of maggots.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I really love hearing for you. Make sure if you have any suggestions on what I should do or fix, that you tell me. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over Me part 5

"You're kidding, right?"

"Someone sent her a box of _maggots_?"

"Yeah," Meredith said, in a hushed voice that was still completely audible to Izzie, who was standing on the opposite side of the lockers, closest to the door so she could have a quick escape if needed. "It was so creepy."

"Who sent it?" Cristina asked.

"What did she say about it?" George asked.

"She wouldn't tell us anything," Alex said.

"We have no idea," Mer said. "You should've seen her face when she opened it though. We kept asking her things, but she refuses to say anything."

"How can something like that happen and she not expect us to ask questions?" George said furiously.

"I don't know," Mer sighed.

"That man that was in the clinic," George said. "I think he's the one that has something to do with this." He lowered his voice. "A couple nights ago I seen them in the parking lot. They didn't seem to be having a friendly conversation."

"Are you sure it was the same guy that was in the clinic?" Alex asked.

George looked at him. "Well…no. But I'm pretty sure it was."

"You can't blame him if you're not entirely sure."

"But when she seen him in the clinic," George said, "she got really upset over it."

"Still," Alex said. "What's his name anyway?"

"I don't remember," George said, feeling embarrassed that they were finding all his flaws. "I tried looking for records, but I couldn't find anything."

I'm ahead of you there, Izzie thought.

"She's gonna have to tell us sooner or later," Meredith said. "Whatever's going on, it seems to be getting worse."

"I know," George said. "I walked in on her crying her eyes out in the on-call room yesterday. She didn't give me a chance to ask questions."

They fell silent. Izzie took this as her cue to leave. She silently left the room, just as Cristina asked, "Where is she anyway?"

Izzie found Bailey. She made sure her face was completely emotionless.

"Dr. Bailey?"

"What?" Bailey asked distractedly.

"Can you give me my assignment now?" Izzie asked.

Bailey looked at her. "Why?"

"Just wanna get an early start on things," Izzie said with a fake smile.

She could tell Bailey saw past it. " "Fine. Just go to the pit today."

"But-"

"No buts. You're not doing any surgeries until you get yourself together."

Izzie sighed. "Fine," she said. "And can you do me one last favor?"

"That depends," Bailey said.

"Don't tell them where I am," Izzie said, and Bailey could tell she was serious. "I could do without them for a while."

Bailey looked at her for a moment, perhaps waiting for an explanation. "Fine," she said.

"Thank you," Izzie said gratefully. "Really, thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group was with Bailey ten minutes later. She waited for their questions, even though she had no idea what was going on. They always ask questions.

"Yang," Bailey said. "You will go with Shepard today. Grey and Karev, you're with Burke. O'Malley-"

"Where's Izzie?" he asked, looking around.

"She's working," Bailey said shortly.

"Where?" George persisted.

"That is none of your concern. Now I'd appreciate it if you don't interrupt me again."

"But I-"

"Will be with me today," Bailey said. "And I'll make sure that you only go where I say. Mind your own business."

"But something's wrong with her!" George said impatiently. "I have to figure out what's going on-"

"No, you don't," Bailey said firmly. "Now al of you. Move. _Now_."

They did. George gave her an angry look.

"You don't get to be angry at me," Bailey said. "Now come on. We have lives to save."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully everything was quiet, at least for the time being. None of her friends had come and bugged her yet, which meant Bailey had did what she asked. She had to make sure she thanked her again. It meant a lot to not have them bombarding her with questions. She couldn't answer their questions. She wished they'd understand.

Her cell rang. She ignored it. A few minutes later it rang again. She sighed impatiently and answered it.

"What?"

"Having a bad day, are you?"

"No, it's perfectly wonderful," she said coldly.

"I see my little gift has caused you some problems."

"You're just asking to get caught, aren't you?" Izzie said.

"No," he said. "I'm asking for fun. I'm sure your little buddies will find something out. Or you break and tell them. Go ahead. Then I'll have more than one person to unleash my wonderful gifts on."

She closed her eyes. "Please, keep them out of this. They haven't done anything."

"But they will," he said. "They were standing right next to you when you opened my gift last night."

She didn't ask them how he knew that. She didn't want to know. "What do I have to do to make you stop this? To make you leave?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "I'm having too much fun now."

He hung up.

She closed her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The locker room was quiet. She was hoping she could get out of there early. Give her time to figure out what to do. She went to her locker, wondering how many notes he had shoved in it today.

The note wasn't in her locker.

It was written on it, in bright red paint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George entered the locker room. At first he thought it was empty. Then he spotted Izzie, sitting on the floor in front of her own. There was something on it. She had been scrubbing it for some time, but she had gotten tired of it. The message was only half gone, but at that moment she really didn't care.

"Izzie?" George said cautiously.

She said nothing. He looked at the locker. All that was clear to him was _I think that you should_. He figured there had been more to it, but Izzie had been making the effort to erase it.

He stood in front of her. She looked up at him. He figured she was going to tell him off. But she didn't.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She sighed. "Trust me George," she said. "If I could tell you, I would."

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked. She just looked at him.

"Is someone trying to hurt you?" he asked.

"I can't, George."

"Because then you're afraid that I'd get myself in trouble too."

She said nothing. He sat down.

"You have to tell someone," he said. "I'm getting scared for you."

She still said nothing.

"You can't let this keep happening," he said. "Because then it won't stop."

"It might," she said, though she knew it wouldn't. She looked at him. "I'm trying to figure it out. On my own. This is something I have to deal with on my own."

"I don't think you can," he said.

"I can," she said. "I'm not gonna be responsible for what would happen if I did other wise. I couldn't take it."

He felt afraid at that moment. She was acting like this was a life or death situation.

"I have to finish cleaning this," she said, turning around. "Can you just leave me by myself?"

"I'm afraid to," he said.

Me too, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she left that night there was no trace of any message on her locker. She left before the others, like she had planned. She even managed to get around George. She knew she wouldn't for much longer.

The house was silent and dark when she got home. She turned on the lights, afraid of the darkness. The house phone rang. She stared at it for a moment, then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You're alone," he said.

She turned around.

He was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your comments! I'll try my best to take all the things you say and work something out. I try to put a part on everyday, since I don't have much time, so I don't always do my best, which is why your feelings about my ideas matter to me. So feel free to say more, and enjoy the next capter.

Taking Over Me part six

Izzie screamed and dropped the phone.

"Easy there," Al said with a twisted malicious grin. "We don't want to make this any harder than it has to be."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, feeling terrified, maybe even the most terrified she'd ever been.

"I came to see you of course," he said. He came closer to her. She backed away until she was against the wall. She had no idea what to do. _Get out of there, of course_, a voice said in her head. But it was proving to be quite hard; she was too afraid to run.

"My my, aren't you a frightened one," he said in a mock baby voice.

"Get out of here," she said in a shaky voice. I mean it."

He laughed a laugh that chilled her inside. "What are you going to do? Face it Iz. You have nothing in you. You know better."

He came closer. She looked on both sides of her, looking for an easy escape. He was too close to do anything. Her heart was speeding and she felt as though she were going to be sick. He smiled again and put his hand on her face. She batted it away with a trembling hand. She saw instantly that this was a mistake. His smile and look of amusement turned into anger. He hit her across the face hard enough to knock her to the ground.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to me," he breathed. 'Who do you think you are?"

At that moment she was convinced that she was going to die, that he was going to kill her right there in her friend's house and enjoy every minute of it. She tried to get up but her legs failed her.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded, feeling her dignity leave her. "Please."

"Like that's gonna persuade me," he said and laughed again. "You're pathetic, you know that? Completely pathetic."

He stood right in front of her. She tried to back away but he just laughed again. Thinking fast, she lifted one of his own legs and knocked him off of his. He crashed to the ground.

She seized her chance. She got on her feet again and backed away. She could tell he would kill her if she didn't run, and run now. She turned just as he got to his feet, angrier than she had ever seen him.

She ran for the front door. She pulled it open and went for the screen door, but he had caught her; he pulled her backwards and she fell to the floor again. He shut and locked the door.

"You'll pay for that one," he said, looking though as he had gone from angry and turned mad.

She got up; he grabbed her as she got to her feet. She was able to throw him off and run into the next room, him close behind her. She didn't believe that she was going to get out of this, but she didn't want to just accept her death. He was bigger than her, stronger than her, and faster than her; she was no match for him. It was hopeless.

He had just grabbed her from behind, hands around her neck when they heard a car door slam. Al froze, his hands still clammed around her neck, not even aware that she was fighting him. He seemed to be doing some fast thinking. Finally he released her and she staggered away, gasping for air.

"I'm not done with you," he said. "I'll be back."

He ran out of the room, apparently escaping out the back door, and just in time too; no sooner had he gotten to the back than Alex walk into the house through the front door.

"Izzie," Alex called, throwing his coat.

She leaned against the wall, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had no idea what to do; her mind was at lost, thinking _no he can't be here he can't find out_, while another part said _well you better think up a story and quickly, because it doesn't look like you'll get out of this one easily._

She straitened up. Alex came into the room.

"Hey," he said, then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said at once.

"What happened to you?" he asked concernedly, taking in her disheveled appearance. "And what happened to your _face_?"

"Nothing she said again. "I was- I just-"

"Cut it out," he said firmly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," she said, and tears started to threaten her. "I- I just-"

And they over powered her. Tears came down her face and she lost her ability to say anything. Alex put his arms around her, trying to calm her as best he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "She never told me anything. She was hysterical at first, then she refused to speak all together. I stayed in her room with her last night, and she didn't sleep well. But she still refuses to say anything about it."

"I didn't come home till after him," Meredith said. "I was with Derek. They were upstairs when I got home."

They were silent for a moment

"She's here though?" George asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "I don't know where, but she's here."

"I'll go talk to her," George said.

"Don't be too pushy," Alex warned him. "It won't turn out well."

George nodded and left the room. He felt he shouldn't have let her leave alone yesterday. She almost told him what was going on, and clearly stated that this person was dangerous, for that is why she kept her mouth shut, but he let her go anyway. But a part of him figured she wouldn't be left alone any more, and he was determined to find out why. He searched the hospital, thinking well she's not gonna tell me anything anyway.

But when he found her, to his great surprise, she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Over Me part 7

He found her in the gallery, over looking the currently empty OR. She was staring ahead of her, looking completely lost. He approached her cautiously.

"Iz?"

She jumped and turned around. She looked relieved, but didn't say anything. She turned back around and continued to stare into space. He sat down next to her.

"I talked to Alex," he said carefully. "He said something went down last night."

She continued staring into space. He sighed, figuring she wasn't going to respond. Then she said quite abruptly, "I was fifteen."

"What?" he said, surprised.

"He was older, but not that much older. He was everything a girl would want. Charming, sweet. He made me feel like I was the most wonderful, special person in the world. I grew to love him, I really did. How could I not? He was perfect. Except he wasn't. I definitely found that out the hard way."

She paused for a moment. George just looked at her.

"And everything changed. He was just going to take me home, after a really nice night too. But he didn't take me home. I was…I didn't believe it was happening, you know? It wasn't right, that wasn't him. I told him I wasn't…and he…I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I was only fifteen, and he told me he'd kill me, so I…I didn't tell anybody."

"So he…?"

"Yeah," she said. "And then I became pregnant." She smiled. "Can you believe that?"

He said nothing.

"By the time she was born I was sixteen. I had told my mother the truth-well part of it. I said it was his, but I told her it had been a mutual thing. After the baby was born, he stopped coming around, which I was extremely grateful for. I was terrified of him. I didn't trust him. Every time I saw his face…." She was silent for a few moments, then continued.

"But he came back, you know. I knew he would. He wasn't…like…." She seemed to be looking for the right words. "It was different than…. Anyway he came back, and I really got tired of it. I still didn't tell anybody. And eventually he did back off…and I thought he was gone."

She looked at him. "Of course I should've known better. When I came here, I was free of him. He stopped haunting me. I didn't forget him, but I moved on. Everything was better."

"But he came back."

She bit her lip and nodded. "He's crazy, he's horrible. You may think I'm wrong for keeping my mouth shut, all these years, but you don't understand. He's…he's not a person you can rat out. But George I can't…I just can't do it. I can't live this way."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said frusratedly. "What can I do? He knows everything. I couldn't do anything. He'll make sure I won't."

"Last night," George said slowly.

She laughed shakily. "Last night. That was…that was just great."

He could see the dark mark on her face from where he had hit her. George felt instant loathing.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this," Izzie said, suddenly sounding very frightened. "This is wrong of me-"

"No it's not," George said.

"Yes it is!" she cried, standing up so quickly he started. "I just-"

"Listen to me," he said, standing up too. "You have to tell. You can't do this on your own."

"I'm sorry," she said, and with that ran out of the room.

"Izzie!" he called after her, but it was no good. He sighed. Then he realized she hadn't said a name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie walked down the hallways quickly, not looking at anyone. She knocked into several people but didn't apologize. She was scared. She had just made a big mistake. But she couldn't help herself. It was killing her inside. She had to let it out. And now it was. George knew. And that was bad. No one was supposed to know.

And she knew he would know soon, if he didn't already.

"Dr. Bailey!" she said, and ran up to her.

"Where have you been?" Bailey asked, and she looked more concerned than angry.

"I can't work right now," Izzie said.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked frowning.

"I can't," Izzie said. "If I do I'll probably make mistakes, and this isn't a place to make mistakes. I just-"

Izzie stopped, taking a deep breath.

"What happened to you?" Bailey asked, noticing the bruise on her face. Izzie just looked at her, terrified.

"Izzie what's going on?" Bailey asked firmly.

"I can't," Izzie said. "I really can't."

"Izzie!"

"Oh no," Izzie said exasperatedly.

George joined them.

"Why won't you all stop this?" she said, backing away.

"Izzie-"

"_No_!" she screamed, and everyone looked over at them.

"Izzie don't-"

"Why won't anyone leave me alone?"

"Dr. Stevens, calm down," Bailey said, reaching out to her, but she just shook her head and backed away farther.

_She's reached her breaking point_, George thought, not knowing what to do.

"It's all my fault," Izzie said, tears running down her face. "I shouldn't have said it-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," George said firmly.

"Don't you understand?" Izzie said desperately. "It's not just me now. And it's all my- why'd I have to-"

"This is too much for her," George said to Bailey.

"I have to leave," Izzie said. "I have to stop it-"

"No," George said.

"Izzie listen to me." Bailey put her hands on Izzie's shoulders. "You need to calm down. You're not helping yourself by doing this. You're gonna make yourself sick. Just _calm down_."

Izzie shook her head. Bailey, to George's surprise, took Izzie in her arms, and Izzie broke down completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Iz."

Alex sat down next to her. She had calmed down, thanks to Bailey. She was embarrassed by her actions, but wasn't surprised by it. She was reaching her breaking point, and she knew it.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"No," Izzie said.

They were silent for a minute.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

She smiled but didn't respond.

"I mean it."

She nodded. Her cell rang, making her jump. She looked at it.

"I- have to take this," she said, standing up.

"Okay."

She moved away so he couldn't hear. She answered the phone.

He didn't wait for a hello.

"You told someone."

"I didn't mention-"

"I don't care if you didn't mention my name. You told someone. That was a mistake you couldn't afford to make."

And that was all.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Over Me part 8

Izzie didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't stand the fact that she had brought George into this too. And what if he told someone? Why couldn't anyone understand her? This guy was for real. This was a guy that didn't get caught. She knew that quite well.

She was ashamed by her earlier actions, and went to find Bailey to apologize, even though she'd much rather hide under a rock for the rest of her life. It really didn't sound like a bad idea.

She found Dr. Bailey in the clinic. She walked up to her timidly, still embarrassed, especially because Bailey had been there.

"Dr. Bailey?" she said quietly.

Bailey turned around and looked at her.

"Dr. Stevens."

"I'm sorry," Izzie said at once. "I didn't mean to get like that, I was just- under a lot of stress."

"I could tell," Bailey said, studying her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"George didn't tell you?"

"No," she said. "He said you should tell me."

Izzie sighed. "It's- complicated."

"Well I can't have you working on patients if you're going to have a mental break down," Bailey said firmly. "So you better figure something out. Whatever's going on isn't good for you."

"I'm trying," Izzie said.

"Well try harder," Bailey said sternly. "I mean it."

Izzie didn't know what else to say, so just nodded.

"Go home," Bailey said. "And make sure you do what you have to do."

Izzie nodded again and walked away. She decided to find George. She'd keep out the part about her most recent phone call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on with Izzie?" Callie asked as they got ready to leave. "I heard she had a meltdown earlier."

"She didn't have a meltdown," George said, not looking at her.

"Then what happened?"

He looked at her. "Nothing. She just has a lot of things going on."

Callie looked disappointed. "Well you seem to be plenty distracted by her lately."

"No," he said at once. "I'm not distracted at all. Let's just go."

He opened the door to leave the locker room. Izzie seemed to have just been reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh, hey," she said. "I was looking for you. I-"

Callie came up behind him. Izzie stopped when she saw her.

"Oh," Izzie said shortly. "Hi, Callie."

"You ready to go?" Callie asked George.

"Um- yeah, in a minute," he said. "I just have to talk to her for a second."

"Okay," Callie said unenthusiastically. "I'll wait then."

She passed Izzie. Izzie watched her go, then turned back to George.

"Sorry," she said, stepping into the room.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Is anyone else in here?" she asked, looking around.

"No," George said. "Just us."

She sighed and looked at him seriously. "You can't tell anyone. I _mean_ it, George, you can't."

"Well it's not like I can say much," he said. "It's not like you gave me a name."

"You can't say anything about any of it. Promise me you won't."

"I don't know if I can," he said.

"You have to," she said desperately. "You don't understand. I shouldn't have told you in the first place-"

"So if something happens, if you mysteriously disappear, I just keep my mouth shut?"

"You have to," she said pleadingly. "Things will only get worse if you do."

"Are they gonna get worse since you told me?" he asked.

She looked at him for a second, then looked down.

"I don't know what's gonna happen. I never do." She looked up. "This is serious George."

"Yeah, I figured that out," he said rather coldly, making her look away again. "Look at what this is doing to you. I thought you'd lost it."

"I'm fine," she said. "There's – there's more important things to worry about right now."

"So tell me," he said. "Am I gonna have to deal with this everyday now too?"

"I really hope not," she said. "And I'm gonna do everything I can."

He shook his head. "Whatever. Do what you want. I have to go."

"George –" she started, but he just walked out. She sighed and sat down on the bench. After a few moments she took out her phone. She looked at it for several moments, then dialed a number. His number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was cold and dark. She stood by herself, afraid yet determined. She was beginning to think that she was wasting her time, or that it was gonna be some kind of trick. Then he showed up.

"It was mighty brave of you to come," he said, coming out of nowhere, making her jump. "I never would have thought you'd want to see me. I'm impressed."

"I need you to tell me what you really want," she said, trying to sound calm.

"You cut right to the point, don't you?" he grinned. His smile chilled her.

"I mean it," she said. "This has been going on long enough."

"You want to make sure that I keep away from your little friend, right?" he said. "You're afraid for him?"

"You don't have to worry about him," she said firmly. "He isn't going to say anything. He doesn't even know enough to say anything."

"Oh he does," Al said. "Trust me, he does. And he wants to. He really wants too. But he thinks it's better if you tell them. At least until you can't."

Her heart sank but she didn't step away. "I'll do what ever you want me to. Just tell me."

"We've had this conversation," he said. "Unless you want this to end the hard way. I wouldn't mind it so much, but I think you and your friend would."

_You're absolutely crazy_, a voice in her head said. _Get out of there_. _What were you thinking, coming here? I guess he really has driven you insane. _

"Why don't we call it a night," Al said. "There's much to be done in such a little time. Don't you have things to be worrying about right now?"

"So you're gonna just let me go?"

"Unless you don't want me to," he said. "I like it better when it's a surprise."

She stared at him.

"And Izzie- stop trying to bargain with me. I'm really starting to get annoyed by it. And make sure you watch your back more closely. And your friend's too. Because you're right. You have every reason to be afraid."

"What are you going to do?"

"Now if I told you that," he smiled, "it wouldn't be a surprise. And I like surprises."

And he let her go. Just this time. He wanted to give her another day to slip away into the world of fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over Me part 9

"Don't you look great today," Alex said as Izzie sat down at the table.

"Thanks," Izzie said coolly. "I couldn't sleep."

"No kidding," Mer said, joining them. "I could hear you up walking around."

"Sorry," Izzie sighed. Alex and Mer looked at each other.

"What?" Izzie said tiredly. She really didn't feel like putting up with them at the moment.

"Nothing," Meredith said at once.

"We're just worried," Alex said. "We want to know what's going on. We're tired of watching you lose it."

"I'm not losing it," Izzie said at once, looking offended.

"What about what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing happened yesterday."

"And you never sleep anymore. You hardly eat."

"I disagree."

"And the box of maggots? Or when I came home and you-"

"Will you _shut up_?" she said angrily, standing up suddenly, making them jump. "You want me to tell you things? Well I'm sorry but I can't. I wouldn't even if I could, not with the way you're always hovering over me."

"We just want to help," Meredith said.

"And I appreciate that," Izzie said. "But I don't need it. So get off my back about it."

She turned and left. They heard the front door slam. Meredith and Alex looked at her.

"I'd say she does need help," Mer said.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie was walking out of the locker room just as George was walking in. They looked at each other for a moment, then walked past each other without a word. She could see that this situation was just getting worse and worse. She trusted that he'd keep his mouth shut until something came up. And that was bound to happen sooner or later. Well, most likely sooner.

She still didn't fully understand why he had let her walk away last night. He hadn't sounded too happy with her for a while. _Who knows how he thinks_, she told herself_. He's crazy._

She found Dr. Bailey. Bailey looked at her for a second, then looked away.

"So what do you have for me today?" Izzie asked.

"A nice stack of charts and papers to catch up on," Bailey said.

"All day?" Izzie asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, all day, miss I can't work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lives to save."

"But Dr. Bailey-"

"No buts," Bailey said firmly. "You won't be around any patients until you work out whatever's got you all crazy. Now go. _Go_."

Izzie glared but listened. She walked away without any more protests. She passed the others as she went, but ignored them and went on her way.

"Did you and Izzie have a fight?" Meredith asked George.

"No," George said shortly.

"You're acting like you did."

"Well we didn't," George said.

She didn't ask him any more questions. Not then, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie didn't join them for lunch that day. She didn't even speak to any of them. They tried earlier in the day (well, all except George) but she firmly said she was busy and needed to get work done. She was in an angry mood all day, and they eventually just stayed out of her way. She didn't mind. She did feel bad for the way she was treating them, but right now, as far as she was concerned, it would be better if they stayed away. It would only do them good.

She ended up getting tired of looking at files, and decided to give herself a break. She walked around the hospital for a while, wondering what it was like to have a care free life. These people may think they have a lot to deal with. But they have no idea. Not until they met Al Chambers, at least. She ended up in the on-call room. She took off her shoes and lay down on the bed. At least it was quiet in here. Some place that you could actually think.

She stared up into nothingness for a long time, waiting for something to happen. Surely she didn't deserve quiet time. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She wished it were that easy. That you could just close your eyes and everything could just fall away, and you wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

She fell into the first real sleep she'd had in days. It wasn't that easy though of course. Only flashed went through her mind, everything from being threatened with a knife in a too small car, to coming home to find her least favorite person standing behind her. Then it changed, into something new. Nothing that made sense. A car. Hotel. Gunshots. And then at the very end, a face she felt would always haunt her dreams, so close she could feel his breath, his eyes crazy, angry, terrifying.

_I told you I'd get you_.

Beeping woke her up. She jumped, completely terrified, sure that he was there in the room with him. She allowed herself to breathe; the room was empty and her pager was going off. She calmed herself, then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She nearly ran right into Meredith, hardly unaware of where she was going. She looked at her as though surprised to see her there.

"Bailey's been looking for you," Meredith said.

"Yeah, I know," Izzie said. "I'm going to find her now."

"Okay," Mer said awkwardly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Izzie said, and sped away.

She found Bailey a couple minutes later, knowing that she wouldn't be happy. She walked over to her and cleared her throat.

"How are those charts coming?" Bailey asked.

"Good," Izzie said at once. "I'm almost done."

"I can see that." Bailey handed her the unfinished work Izzie had left when she went to the on-call room.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Izzie said embarrassedly. "I was-"

"I don't care where you were," Bailey said. "I give you the simplest work possible and you still can't do it. And you were complaining earlier." 

"I know, I'm sorry," Izzie said quickly.

"Don't worry, they'll be here for you tomorrow too." Bailey looked her up and down. "Now go. Your shift's over."

"It-? Yeah," Izzie said, surprised at the time. "I'll be better tomorrow."

"Mm-hm," Bailey said. Izzie forced a smile and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you outside," Callie said to George just as Izzie came in the room. He nodded. Callie walked out. He spotted Izzie. She looked over at Meredith, Alex, and Cristina, who were getting ready to go to. She walked up to George. He ignored her.

"You can't be angry at me," Izzie said, annoyed.

"I never said I was," he said without looking at her.

"Well that's good for you. But yes you are. Can't I at least-"

"No," he said. "You can't."

"But you don't even-"

Her phone rang. She took it out, looked at it, then at George. She said nothing, just walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Do you like surprises, Izzie?"

She said nothing.

"Well I have one for you, and I'd love for you to see it."

"What did you do?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Well you can't see it from where you are," he said, and she could see his grin in her mind. "But you can if you moved."

"Where are you?"

"Now wouldn't you just love to know that."

She started to walk quickly, looking around.

"I'll give you a hint," he said. "You can't find me from where you are."

"Didn't you already say that?"

She walked down the stairs to where Callie was now walking out the door.

"Now here's what I've been waiting for!"

"What you-?"

Something clicked in her mind.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Don't do anything. Please."

"Sorry about this," he sighed. "But I-"

"Callie wait!" Izzie called after her desperately, running.

"-have to."

Callie stopped. Izzie ran out into the night.

"What?"

That's when the car came. It came to quickly for either of them to do anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews you've been leaving. I'm finally beginning to sum up this story, and I hope to have it done by the end of the week. So enjoy the next chapters, and I'm putting them on everyday, or trying to at least, so read and review, let me know how I'm doing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over me part 10

Izzie stood in complete shock and fear. She looked at the car. He waved from inside, then sped off. She ran out to where Callie was.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "_I need some help out here_!" she called desperately.

She looked back down at Callie, her heart racing. She knew she shouldn't have said anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Bailey demanded as they brought Callie in.

"It was a hit and run," Izzie said nervously. "It happened so quickly-"

"Did you see who it was?"

She stared at her. "No."

"Fine," Bailey said. "Go find O'Malley. Tell him, if he hasn't heard already."

"Okay," Izzie said, wishing that George could never find out. Bailey left to go see what was going on. Izzie reluctantly went the other way.

She found him as they passed in the hallway. She stopped, feeling very afraid.

"George."

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

She looked at him, lost for words.

"Did your phone call go well?"

"George."

He saw the fear in her face. "What happened?"

She bit her lip. "It's Callie."

"What about Callie?"

She looked down.

"_What about Callie_?"

"She was-" she looked back up. "She was hit in the parking lot."

"Hit?"

"A car hit her," Izzie said, trying not to cry.

He stared at her. "_What_?"

"It was a hit and run," Izzie explained. "I don't know exactly how she is, Bailey told me to come find you."

George's face went from looking shocked to scared. He tore his eyes away from Izzie and ran past her. She leaned against the wall and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They just drove off?"

"And you didn't see who it was?"

"No," Izzie said, feeling like the most terrible person alive. "It happened to quickly, and it was dark. I didn't get anything."

Silence fell upon them. She, Alex, Meredith and Cristina were waiting out in the hallway. They hadn't heard anything.

"Who would do that?" Mer asked no one in particular.

_Al Chambers_, Izzie thought.

"And no one else saw it?" Cristina asked.

"Not that I know of," Izzie said. She doubted anyone else did.

"It's horrible," Mer sighed. "I hope everything goes alright."

"Me too," Izzie sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited for a while. Izzie knew that this was her fault, and she knew that George would know too. She prayed that Callie would be all right. She wasn't ready to be a murderer. No wonder Al had let her go last night. He wouldn't want her to miss this.

George walked over too them. Izzie's heart raced again. They stood up.

"Is she alright?" Izzie asked at once.

He didn't look at her. "She's going to be fine."

Izzie hadn't felt this relieved in her life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's great George," Meredith smiled.

"Yeah, it is," he said, allowing himself to smile too.

"Now that this is over," Cristina said, "I really have to go. I have wedding planning to do."

"Have fun with that," Alex said. She glared at him, said goodbye, and walked away.

"I should get going too," Mer said. "I'll be back in the morning. You can call us if you have to."

"Thanks," George said. "And thanks for being here."

"Of course," she said. She looked at Izzie. "Are you coming?"

She looked at George, who had been avoiding her eye contact. "Yeah. But don't wait for me."

"Okay," Mer said, and left too, Alex trailing behind her.

George and Izzie stood in silence. She waited for him to look at her, but he didn't.

"I'm glad she's okay," she said. "I was really worried."

"Because you know who did it," he asked, and finally looked at her. The look on his face made her heart drop. She didn't respond to what he said.

"So how long will she have to be in here?"

"Cut it out," he said firmly, and she did. "Tell me what happened."

"She got hit."

"I know that," he said impatiently. "He did it, didn't he?"

"George I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't," he said. "But that doesn't change anything. I know he did this. That's why you got that phone call. That's why you were there."

"George I tried to stop it," she said desperately.

"You could have stopped it from ever happening," he said, and she looked away. He walked up closer to her. "If you don't tell anyone, I will. And I am completely serious, Izzie. I'm not going to let you let him get away with this. Even if you didn't mean for this to happen."

He went back into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the end of the line, and she knew it. It couldn't go on any longer. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She had to step up and do something. But she didn't know what. She didn't know how to stop him.

Well, there was one way. One way she wasn't sure she'd be able to do.

She came into the hospital the next morning, trying to figure out what she was going to say when George hunted her down. She of course hadn't told anyone, not yet. She was still trying to figure out how she could. Or if it was the best approach.

Callie had been moved to another room. She had been taking everything quite well, which George knew she would. She said she didn't remember seeing the person's face, she didn't even remember seeing the car. To her it came out of thin air. And George wasn't surprised.

He was on his way to get coffee when he ran into Izzie. She looked terrified at the sight of him, and he knew she hadn't said anything yet. He wasn't surprised about that either; he didn't expect her to.

"How's Callie doing?" she asked, trying to appear calm.

"Good," George responded. "So have you figured out when you're going to say something? Or will I have to?"

"You don't have to," she said at once. "I'll do it."

"Will you?" he said sarcastically. "I'm impressed."

"George-"

"I don't know how you do it," he said. "Live with yourself knowing that he's still on the street. Knowing what he did. Let him get away with it."

"He won't," Izzie said quickly.

"Rally?" George said. "I find that hard to believe, since you've let him get away with so many things."

"Now you should know why," she said, and instantly wish she hadn't. She sighed. "Look George, I'm going to take care of this."

"And how is that?"

She looked at him. "The way I have to."

She turned away from him, no longer wanting in on the conversation.

"What are you going to do?" he called after her.

She turned and looked at him.

"What I have to."

And she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's.

Taking Over me part 11

"Chief?"

"Come in," he said, not looking up.

Izzie entered the room and shut the door. He looked up.

"Dr. Stevens," he said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, yes," she said. "I was wondering…if I could have the day off."

He observed her. "Any particular reason?"

"I- I have a lot going on," she said steadily. "There's just some things I have to do, and if I'm here I'll just be distracted. So I would like the day off. I can make the time up, I promise."

"Alright," he said. "I hope you work out what you need to."

"I'm planning on it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie left the hospital. She got into the car, took a deep breath, and went home. She changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed a phone book, and searched through it. She found what she was looking for. She tore out the page and put the book back. She looked at the page for a moment.

"Alright then," she sighed, and left the house again, feeling scared and excited at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's everything coming?" Meredith as Cristina as they, George and Alex walked down the hall together. "The wedding planning?"

"How do you think?" Cristina said sourly. "I seriously can't stand this wedding crap. It's driving me insane."

"But it'll all be worth it," Mer smiled.

"I hope so," Cristina said.

"Where's Izzie at?" George asked them.

"I don't know," Meredith said. "I think she left."

"Left?"

"She said she was going to ask the chief for a day off."

"Why?"

Meredith shrugged. "You should know by now she doesn't explain things."

"Did she say how long she'd be gone?"

"Like I said, she doesn't explain things."

"She's gonna end up doing something stupid," he said, more to himself.

"What do you mean?" Mer asked curiously.

George was saved an explanation by Bailey, who assigned them for the day. George acted as though he forgot Mer's question and changed the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already past noon when Izzie arrived at her destination. She was more frightened now, afraid of being bombarded by questions. She got out of the car and went into the building. It was empty at this time of the day; most people didn't come in until the afternoon. She stepped up to the counter, looking around nervously.

"May I help you?"

She jumped. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," the man said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes you can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Izzie was in the shop, George was with Callie in her room. Mer, Cristina, and Alex were elsewhere, eating lunch together.

"Have you had any good surgeries today?" Callie asked George.

"No, not today," he said. "It's been a boring day."

"That sucks," she said. "Maybe by the end of the day you'll get something. Wake up your day."

He laughed, afraid of getting anything today. "Yeah, hopefully. The days are too long here."

"You're telling me," she said. "It's worse from this side."

"True," he smiled. "You'll be out soon enough."

"No, not soon enough," she said. "Two minutes from now is not soon enough."

"I'm trying here."

"I know," she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

It was silent for a moment.

"Have they heard anything about whoever did it?"

He looked at her, feeling nervous, as though she could read his mind.

"Uh- no, not yet. But I'm sure we'll hear something soon enough."

"I'd love to throw him in jail."

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want anything too big or fancy," Izzie told the man. "I just want it for self- protection. I rally don't know anything about this stuff."

"That's alright," he said. "What was your price range?"

"I don't know," she said. "Nothing too expensive."

"Well look at this one. I think this would be good for you. It-"

"How much is it?"

"I'd say two hundred. One seventy five for you."

"And it'll work well? If it has to?"

"Yes, if it has to, I say it would."

"Okay. I'll take it."

"But don't you want to-"

"No," she said at once. "It's fine. I'm kinda on a schedule."

"Alright then," he sighed.

She paid him the one seventy five. She hoped she had made a good deal. Right now it didn't really matter. Her work was only half done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George went to visit Callie at night before he left too. The whole day had been quiet, which made him slightly uncomfortable. Like he should be waiting for something to happen.

"Do you want me to grab you anything at the hotel?" George asked her.

"Sure," she said. "Not too much. Bring whatever you feel like bringing."

"I can stay here if you'd like-"

"I told you, I'm fine. Go home and get some real sleep."

He smiled. "I'll try."

"Good."

"Get some sleep yourself."

"I will."

George left the room a couple minutes later. It was just going on nine o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie sat in her car, extremely nervous. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she hoped it would. She didn't have much time left, and she knew it. He hadn't called her all day, which would make her feel better if she didn't take it for a bad sign. But she did. Maybe he was planning too.

Her phone rang, making her jump. She answered it, her heart racing.

"Hello?"

"And then there was one. I like that, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I like it very much. I doubt that you do."

"_What do you mean_?"

"Now you don't gotta get all upset. Calm down."

"I'm not going to."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why'd you do that to Callie? She has nothing to do with this."

"But her husband does. I was just starting to show you what I can do. I'm impressed that neither of you have said anything. Very smart, I'd say. It would only speed things up."

"So what next? Where are you now?"

"Where are _you_ now?"

"Like you don't know that."

"Right now I'm where I have to be. You however, aren't. I gave you my clue. And then there was one. And then there'll be none."

She was silent, trying to think, but it was proven quite hard at a time like this.

Then she got it.

He hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie burst into the room. Callie jumped.

"Where's George?" Izzie demanded.

"He went home," Callie said, bewildered.

"Of course he did," Izzie groaned.

"Why do-?"

But Izzie had already left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George entered the dark hotel room. He switched on the light. It was too quiet here when he was by himself. He didn't like it. He took off his coat and threw it on the chair. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Or better, to drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie sped down the roads, not caring about the blazing horns she heard. She had to go as fast as she could. She had no idea how long it had been since George had left the hospital. She realized now that she should have, but she hadn't had much time to think.

Now she seemed to have a lot of time to think. The clock said 9:16.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George pulled out a bottle from the fridge, not really caring what it was. Anything would do right now. Everything was just so crazy all around him.

"How's your wifey?"

George gasped and turned around.

"Hello there." He smiled, chilling George. "My name's Alan Chambers. We meet at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, go," Izzie said frustratedly. Why didn't understand that she didn't have time to just sit there? She had absolutely _no time_.

She finally pulled in to the hotel parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

This is our second to last chapter! I've enjoyed writing this story and hearing what you have to say. Thank you for your reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this story's ending.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over Me part 12

George backed away against the counter. At that moment he understood why Izzie was so afraid of this man. He was terrifying. Intimidating.

"How did you get in here?" George asked, trying to sound brave.

"It's not that hard," Al said. "I can do just about anything, you know."

"You almost killed my wife."

"I know that," Al said with another grin. "We all know that. I didn't mean to _kill_ her. It was just sort of a warning. A preview of what was to come. It definitely showed you how serious I am, didn't it? Izzie _did_ try to warn you."

"So what are you going to do now? Just kill me?"

"Not exactly now," Al said. "Izzie is on her way. I wouldn't let her miss that. I'm sad that all of this has finally come to an end. It was fun while it lasted."

"You're sick," George said, looking at him with an impassive face. "You really are."

"Why thank you," Al said. "As much as a compliment that it is, I really don't appreciate it much. Sure I've done many things in my life. In this past few days, I could say. But what I'm going to do tonight, that'll be my greatest accomplishment."

"You won't get away with it," George said at once.

Al laughed. "You know how many things I've gotten away with without ever getting caught? No one knows about me except you and Izzie. Since I have left no trail for them to follow me, they won't know who did it. And even if they would find out, I'd be gone before they could ever do anything."

"You may think that," George said, "but I don't believe it."

"You put too much faith in people. Take Izzie, for instance. I started taking advantage of her a long time ago. And still today, I am able to leave her messages, get into her house, so many things, and no body knows it was me. Well, two people do. But after tonight that won't be much of a problem."

George stared at him.

"So why are you doing this anyway? How can you do this?"

"I found out my daughter had been here," Al said. "And at the same hospital Izzie Stevens worked at. So I came to visit. My mind isn't like those of other people, Mr. O'Malley. You could even call me crazy. I get pleasure from other people's pain. Especially such gullible people like your friend Izzie. People I know don't have the guts to do anything. It just is very appealing to me. And tonight, this will be appealing to me. I'll be able to prove I really am an invincible person. It's too bad neither of you will get to see it."

George's mind was racing. He was trying to think of something, anything he could do. He wasn't going to let this man get away with anything that he had done. Yet it was like he was frozen, his mind debating_, saying there's nothing you can do. He's too much for you. This is the end, and you know it_. Al Chambers had that effect on you. George looked at the clock. It was 9:20.

_Think_, he told himself._ There has to be something you can do._

"There's nothing you can do," Al said, scaring George more_. It's like he's reading my mind. _"This is it, buddy. You should have just left her alone, let her deal with it herself. Then your wife would be here with you and you could have lived at least another day. You blew it, buddy. You need to learn to listen. Well ii suppose you are tonight, aren't you?" He laughed.

The door swung open. Al smiled but didn't turn around. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Izzie."

George was staring at her. She looked at him for a second, a look that said _don't do anything. Not now._

Al finally turned to look at her. He stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Izzie, Izzie," he said. "Never would I think you'd go this far."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think," she said, pointing a gun in his face.

"So what, are you going to kill me, Izzie? You don't have it in you. But I'm very impressed at your effort. Bravo."

She didn't move. He sighed.

"Put it down Izzie. You know as well as I that you'd never do it. Not even if I was pointing a gun at your head."

She still didn't move. "You don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of."

He stepped closer, so he was only inches away. "Then pull the trigger, sweetheart. Kill me."

She stared at him with terrified eyes. Her hands shook slightly.

"Izzie-" George started.

"Just shut up George."

"Ooo, ouch," Al smiled. "Getting pretty stressful, isn't this? Let us get down to business now."

"I hate you," Izzie whispered. "I hate you with every fiber in my body. I hate you for everything you did, and not just to me. I really hate you."

"Now that's not very nice," Al said.

"Neither are you," she said. "You deserve it."

"Now let's cut it out now." He grabbed the gun. She was shocked by it, but didn't let go.

"Give it to me Izzie. Don't make this harder than it has to be. _Give it to me_!"

"No!" she cried, and pulled away from him. "I won't let you do it!"

"Maybe it is better if I kill you first," he said menacingly. "You're becoming a real pain."

"This _is_ the end, Al," Izzie whispered. "But this is the end for you."

He stared at her, and for the first time looked convinced that she might actually be serious. She took a deep breath. This was her only chance to fix what she had messed up. It was the only thing she could do.

"Goodbye, Al."

And she pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Here we are at the last chapter! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed throughout the story. I really enjoyed writing it and reading your responses. I hope you like how it all ends. Thank you for being such a great audience! This will be my last fanfic for a while at least, so I hope my last will be my best! Katy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's

Taking Over Me part 13-conclusion

That night was the longest and the craziest night of Izzie's life- and most likely George's too. Izzie never thought it would end the way that it did. She never even thought it would end. She couldn't believe what she had done that night. She'd never thought she'd face anything like that in her life.

But she did.

They asked her so many questions, and she was finally able to give them answers, even though it still made her nervous, as though Al Chambers would come back just to say _I told you to never tell anyone._ She handled the interrogation quite well, even though at first she was convinced that she was going to be locked up for murder.

Because the way she looked at it, she was a murderer. She couldn't help but to think that way. And she always would, even if she didn't say so to anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She went home that night to more questions from Meredith and Alex, which she had to agree that it was only fair to tell them the truth, now that she could.

"You never told us this was happening?" Alex said disbelievingly. "How could you not tell us that this- that that was happening?"

"Well look where Callie ended up. And George. Can you really blaming me for not telling you? You really think I would want to risk that? Even though I did." She sighed. "And I shouldn't have. And I'll regret that I did. It didn't do me any good."

Alex and Meredith looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say.

"Well it's over now, right?" Meredith said in a hopeful voice. "It's all over and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah," Izzie said, knowing even though he was gone, that he would always haunt her. He wouldn't let her forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George sat down next to Izzie. It was the first time that they had been alone together since before the hotel incident. There was an awkward silence between them at first. Then George spoke.

"That was really something, what you did yesterday. It was brave of you."

Izzie had half been hoping that he wouldn't come into the on-call room to talk to her. But the other half did want to talk. He was the only one who could understand.

"I didn't know what else to do," she said, not looking at him but at her feet.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "Look at me." She reluctantly did. "You didn't do anything wrong. You did it to save your life and mine. It was self defense."

"Yeah," she said.

"I mean it."

"I killed someone yesterday," she said. "And I don't even know how. I lost myself. All I could think about was…was making sure I didn't let him do anything more. I lost myself."

"You did what you had to," he said. "He would have killed both of us and you know it. So I want you to quit this right now. I mean it, I don't want to hear it anymore."

After a moment she nodded. She looked at him again.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. You should have never been dragged into it."

"It's over now," he said. "He's gone, and everything is back to the way it was. You don't have to worry about any of it anymore."

"But George, yesterday-"

"Was yesterday," he said. "And today is today. Today is what matters. Yesterday is done."

"I'm really sorry. I have to say it George, so just let me. I'm sorry."

He looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Apology accepted. That better?"

"Yeah," she said, and smiled too.

"So there's no other crazy creepy guys in your past we should know about, is there?"

"Thankfully, no."

The door opened. It was Bailey. They looked at her. She simply looked back for a moment. She had only learned of what had happened that morning, since it happened late enough last night for her to miss it. She couldn't believe what had been going on. She felt rather guilty for being stern with Izzie; she was sure she would have acted the same way. But she was Bailey, and that was what she did. If she had known, then maybe it would have been easier.

"So," Bailey said. They just looked at her. "You both had an exciting night last night."

"You could call it that," Izzie said.

"So are you both able to be here today? If not-"

"No, we're fine," George said.

Bailey observed them foe a moment, judging if they should be trusted with that answer or not.

"Alright, fine. Then get to it. Come with me."

And they followed her out of the room.

That day at lunch Izzie sat with the rest of them for the first time in a while. And she did so without having to look over her shoulder. Well maybe once, but she couldn't help it, and no one seemed to notice.

She went out with them that night to Joe's, and that was the highlight of her week. She felt relaxed for the first time there, and was actually able to laugh. Laughing was nice. Real laughing. Her friends were glad to see her smile again too. It felt more like normal. And normal was good enough.

She went home that night with Mer and Alex, still feeling quite at ease. She was more than happy to have back her life. He had taken over her for way too long. She lay in her bed for only minutes before she fell asleep. She wanted to sleep quite badly, to really sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked by herself. It was dark, but it wasn't a bad dark. More of a calm dark. She never thought dark could be calm, but it was. She walked for a while, happy to be alone and at peace. Now this was the way life should always be.

Then she nearly tripped over something that she had missed because of the darkness. She looked down to see what she had stumbled upon. She backed away.

It was a person.

No, not just a person. It was George.

She continued to back away, her heart speeding, tears running down her face. Then she knocked into someone. She gasped.

"I told you I couldn't let you get away," Al Chambers said to her, blood sliding down his terrible grinning face.

She screamed and turned to run away. But she couldn't. She would never get away. All she could do was scream and wait for it to end.

Someone called her name. Someone was coming to save her. But where were they? She didn't have time.

They called again, and this time it was quite clear. She realized she was no longer in the darkness. Alex was in front of her. She was still screaming.

Though they came less often as the days and weeks and even months went by, she never lost that dream.

I would like to thank my best friend Vanessa, who helped me with this story all the way through and kept me going. This story is for you. Even if it is creepy.

Katy


End file.
